Riley Westla Goddess of Time
by percabeth07
Summary: Riley Westla was normal. Until she found out her homeroom teacher was Hades. Now she finds out that she is the daughter of Poseidon and Artemis. The Forbidden Goddess . A war might break out once Zeus find out. And there's a catch. She's read the books. What will happen? Read to find out. Warning, I apologize in advanced for anything you might find crappy.
1. Hades is my Homeroom teacher

Riley Westla Goddess of Time

The

Forbidden

God

My homeroom teacher is Hades

So I guess you think this is another Fictional story that you are reading for entertainment. I am so jealous of you to think this is not real. I tried so hard to convince the librarian to put these books in the nonfiction section since I go there every two days reading and writing and taking notes. Ok I'm getting of topic. The point is if you think Luke's life was bad, mine is about a million times worse. Let's start at when I was going to Pine-Richland high school.

My homeroom teacher Mr. S. Hade was teaching us about plural nouns. I wished time would go faster and then Mr. Hade started talking faster and the clock was spinning and then it stopped to the start of Recess. "Miss Westla I would like to speak to you." Never in my life had I ever gotten in trouble. "Yes sir." I said nervously. "Did you want time to speed up?" "Yes sir." "Have you ever heard of the Olympian gods?" That questioned shocked me.

"They're only my favorite topic. I started on talking about each of them and the PJO series. "… also Hades should get more respect. I mean he is one of the big three." "Riley I am flattered that you feel that way about me but I need to get you to Camp Half-Blood." I just stopped and stared at him.

"You're Hades?" I stopped to bow to him. "I know I was adopted but me being a demigod is just shocking." The next thing I now is that I am at Camp Half-Blood in front of Chiron. "HADES!" I yelled. Chiron, Mr. D I'm guessing Annabeth Chase (Role Model), and Percy Jackson stared at me like I was crazy.

"I am not crazy just Hades is my switch teacher that says that I am a demigod and sends me to the camp that the people of my favorite book series." I said calmly. "Well welcome to the camp I'm Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson. Or to annoy him Perseus Jackson." Said Annabeth. Note to self, Annabeth is even funnier in real life. "Well my name is Riley Doyle and apparently I can speed up time." I started to explain what happened today and how time sped up.

"Well your Olympian parent is going to be hard to guess. Good thing they claim you!" Percy Joked. Percy is funny too. "Yeah. Or else we would never know my godly parent is." After that we had lunch and I called my parents. I was going to stay here for the rest of the year and come back after Spring Break so I would be here for two months. The then they showed me around the camp. At night we had a campfire. The Apollo Cabin led the sing-a-long. Chiron said we would have a capture the flag game. "What are the teams?" I whispered to Annabeth. "Hermes, Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Aphrodite, Zeus, Hephaestus and Apollo cabins." She responded. So that is about half to each side but the other side has a little more people. I slept on the floor of the Hermes Cabin hoping my parent would claim me soon.

When I woke up I was feeling groggy. I got changed and brushed my teeth and hair I don't know how but I knew it was 6 in the morning. That was usual for being a 15 year old. I went to the arena to see if anyone would be up at this time. I saw that Piper McLean from the Aphrodite Cabin. "Hey Piper, can you help me find a weapon?" Piper turned around and looked at me. She nodded. We went to the tool shed and there were swords, daggers, knifes, bows and arrows, and jewelry that changes in to a weapon. I went over to a bracelet that looked like it was calling my name. On it there were those black and white word beads saying óra tīs īméras.

I brought out my phone to search what it meant but then I knew what it meant. Those words were ancient Greek for time of day. I put it on then tugged on it. It changed in to a 2ft long Celestial bronze sword. I started to do the calculations on how good it would be in a fight. It would really good for defending and attack. It fit perfectly on my hand. "Piper I found it." She looked around and saw my sword then I tugged it and it turned into a bracelet.

"Um that bracelet was specialized for a daughter of Poseidon when the great prophecy since no one knew which of the big three or what gender it would be, we made weapons specialized for girls and boys of the big three. That bracelet should only fit a girl of Poseidon." Piper said looking at me like she was scanning my face. "You do have Ocean blue eyes. Do you like to swim and how long can you hold your breath." Piper said in a serious tone. "I love to swim and my sister told me I could hold my breath for 5 minutes then I got bored so I came up." I said. Then I added. "But I always stop ate 3:00 if I go swimming to go to the library to read, write and take notes." Then I remembered "But, I love archery, animals and the moon. I also love when it is dark out.

"Grrr! You sound like a daughter of Poseidon, or even the forbidden Artemis. Not Athena because Artemis also likes to be smarter than men. But then again she is an eternal maiden so you are probably a daughter of Poseidon but his children are horrible at archery and hate it." Piper said stomping her foot. She looked at the ground than at me again and gasped. She took my phone and took a picture of me.

"Why did you steal my phone?" I asked looking at here like she was crazy. "Look at this!" She said handing me my phone. On it was a picture of me with a deer with a moon over it and a trident on my head. "All hail Riley daughter of Artemis and Poseidon goddess of unknown power. A forbidden child. Now wonder you were claimed where Zeus can't see you." Piper said kneeling. I was so screwed. I wished time would speed up till breakfast. Piper just stared at me. "Did you see that time just sped up." Piper said looking confused. "Funny 'Cause I willed it to." I said as I went to breakfast.

When I got there got my breakfast and burned some of it I sat down at the Hermes table when Piper made an announcement. "Today Riley was claimed as we found her a weapon. She is the daughter of ARTEMIS AND Poseidon. Hence the picture on her phone that I took when she was claimed." Piper motioned towards me while I showed everyone the picture. "Riley is the goddess of time since she can control it like she did just now to speed up till breakfast. She also in a forbidden god but oh well." People started talking. One started to yell at me.

"HEY SHUT UP AND STOP."

Deer started coming and the earth was shaking. When I stopped being mad everything died down and everyone stopped taking and looked at me. "Now if anyone who thinks they can behave and is good at building things come with me because need a layout design. With that I walked out of the eating place to an empty space. As I turned around I saw Annabeth behind me. This was going to be fun.

**Author's note **

**This is my first fanfiction story. I hope you enjoy it. I will try to update at least once a week but if I miss that dead line I will update two chapters the next week. I hope to get one review. Just one at least would make me feel like I am making one person happy. But don't say that mean things if you are giving me pointers and tips of how to make this story better.**

**FLAME ON!**


	2. My Mom comes to visit

Riley Westla Goddess of Time

The

Forbidden

God

My mom comes to visit

Annabeth and I made an awesome plan for my cabin. I has a mini library where all my favorite book series are with Greek books. There is one huge circular bed that looks like a clock. On the other side of my room is a couch a TV that has one channel that is the Hephaestus TV channel. I only have access to because I am a god.

My dresser is also next to my bed. My bathroom is all the way to the side of the room. Also I have a 20 by 20 pool that is up to 12ft deep in the backyard space with a little target and bows and arrows. In just a snap of my fingers the house was done.

It was 8:30pm. Capture the flag was at 9 but I was to sit out since I had an unfair advantage. But Mr. D was not here so I got to do his job for capture the flag so at least I got to do something.

I went to my bathroom to brush my hair the straighten it. My thin raven black hair was easy to straighten. People ask if I did it but I was born with hair like this. My bangs covered the left side of my face I moved to the side a little and put my glasses on.

Then I walked down to the forest. I was minding my own business when someone from behind my grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to see Leo. "You scared the fudge out of me."

"Yeah little girl. Look I need to know the types of teenage girls and what they like. Do you know any?" That was the most stupid question anyone could ask me. "I have four older sisters. Lucky for you, it all depends on the type of person. If they're girly get them a cute bracelet or perfume. If it's a tom-boy get her some tools or jean jacket. But for the regular type get them a cool shirt or necklace with a feather on it." I said thinking of each type of teenage girl I know.

"Thanks Riley. Oh and how is it being a 15 year old goddess." "It feels like someone is watching your every move." After that interruption I met Chiron at the forest. "Chiron I'm here." "Good timing because something has come up that you need to know about. Artemis is coming with her hunters for a vacation from hunting. They will be staying for a month."

Chiron said. "She will know that I am her daughter right?" I asked. "I'm glad to say she will." Chiron nodded in replied. Finally I can give my mom that death glare I had been practicing all these years.

Then 2 girls about my age jump out of the bushes. "Sorry to eavesdrop but I could resist a chance to see the new girl. Opps. Where are my manners? My name is Mary Alexander and this is my sister Stella." Said the girl how was apparently Mary.

"We are daughters of Apollo. I sadly was dragged along when I was doing archery and my sister pulled me by the edge of my shirt." Said the other twin Stella. They both had elbow length brown hair, hazel eyes, and big cheery smiles.

Yep.

Definitely daughters of Apollo. "So how much did you hear?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Not much. Just that if Artemis finds out that you're a goddess and blabs about it that we will probably go into World War three."

I smacked my head at Mary's answer. That was all we talked about. "Come with me." I said. The twins followed jumping with excitement. I don't see what they were so excited about.

I was just a goddess leading them to a creek I found. I stopped and stared at them. "Okay look. If you can keep your mouths shut for a week I will follow you guys around for that week."

I said with pleading eyes. "Sure I'll keep a secret, how about you Mary. Will you keep Riley's secret?" Stella gave Mary an if-you-don't-you-will-be-killed face.

"Fine I will." Mary gave in. "So what's your background?" Mary asked. "Mary! Don't be so rude."

"No, its fine. I actually like that for once someone just goes up and asks me." I started explaining my life. They took it in like I was reading a book to them. "So yeah. That's how my life plays out." I said looking at them for a response.

"It sounds like weird things happen to you." Stella said. "Well they do. But I have a very important question for you." I said ready to laugh my head off at their faces. "What is it?" Mary said with all ears. "How do you know if a boy likes you?" I told them eyeing Mary suspiciously. I had a feeling that Mary was the girl Leo was talking about liking. "Oh I will give you the crash course tomorrow!" Stella squealed.

After we talked at the creek, capture the flag started. I knew that today was going to be an intense game. I mean I could literally feel the tension in the air. "Ok so the rules are no maiming or killing. This game will have a twist. No magical weapons and you have 15 minutes to set up traps. Set up traps now."

I said. When I spoke everyone stopped as if my directions were something they had to stop to. Then when I finished everyone unfroze and started up again confused of how they just froze. As everyone moved out for traps.

I summoned a book. It was The House of Hades. It was the fourth book in my favorite series, the Percy Jackson series. Chiron took one look at my book and gasped so quiet that if I wasn't a goddess I wouldn't have been able to hear.

"How are you reading about when Percy and Annabeth went into Tartarus?" Chiron asked calmly with a hint of surprise. "Well it is the only the best book series in the world that Rick Riordan wrote. Labeled Fiction when they should be nonfiction." I said matter-of-factly.

"It makes you realize that life is so little and that we should live it to the fullest. Being selfless is so amazing that you can't even put in words. The things a selfless person would do for his or her friends is what makes you want to die for others. And Percy teaches us that. I don't know where I would be if I never discovered these books." I spoke words that made my eyes glitter.

Then Chiron and I were teleported to the past when Percy was talking about what he would do with his gift from the gods when he saved Olympus. Chiron looked at me like I was wearing a pink wig. "How did you…" I cut him off. "All I did was think about in the past when Percy was being selfless." But then I noticed something I never noticed before.

Poseidon and Artemis looked in each other's eyes and smiled before looking back at Percy. Then I thought about the present time. We were back to capture the flag. 15 minutes was almost up. "Come on we have a game to watch!" I said grabbing Chiron's hand.

I was back to my old self. I saw Stella and Mary of the Apollo team getting ready for battle. There weren't many kids since it was winter almost spring. But there was at least 2 kids from each cabin. "Let the game begin." I yelled.

I was an intense game until everyone stopped for some reason. I turned around and saw Artemis and her hunters. I was so totally, majorly, screwed. Artemis called to the girl I recognized as Thalia. "Get the girl with the blond straight hair we have some talking to do." I walked to Thalia as she aimed her bow at me. I held out my hand and said "Freeze."

And Thalia was frozen in place. All she could move was her mouth. "What did you do to me? Why can't I move? What are you?" "I froze you. You can't move because I made time stop for you and you only. The only question is what I am because I am forbidden to be alive." I looked at Artemis.

"Maybe my mother will tell you." I said. "Well where is your mother. Probably annoying." Artemis cleared her through and started to talk. "Thalia I am quiet offended of calling me annoying." The hunters were silent. "Yeah. That's right. My mother is Artemis. And do you want to know who my father is? It's Poseidon."

As I finished the hunters bowed to me. Except Thalia. She was still frozen. "Move." Thalia started to move again. "So let's continue the game. My mother and the hunters can come with me." I started to lead the hunters to the Artemis cabin. As we walked the temperature started to drop. It was almost 9:45pm.

When we finally arrived I let them get settled before I started walking back to my own cabin. The capture the flag game was over and I had to put on a coat for the campfire tonight. I reached my cabin and got my pink under armor sweat shirt. I put that over the orange camp half-blood shirt and black under armor that was underneath it.

As you could tell I was really cold. I started to walk to the campfire when a guy came up to me. I couldn't tell how it was because of the dark. "Um who are you?" I asked. He grinned at me funny and said "Connor Stoll at your service." Oh great. That little annoying fudge ball. "Ok, well I think it would be best if you got out of my way. I know of what you can do and I am only going to say this once. Don't. Prank. Me." I said giving him the evil eye.

My evil eye is worth 10 hits from Riptide, Percy's sword. I could tell from the look on Conner's face that he was scared of me. I would be too if I were in his position. "Ok fine but I just want to give you this." Then he handed me a necklace. It had a tiny clock on it.

I checked it to see if there were anything attached to it. I used a spell in it that made it magical. The necklace would now be able to make a shield by commanding it to. I said a quick thanks and ran off. I started humming to the song Halo.

When I made it everyone else was starting to come in too. I ran over to Stella and Mary. "Hey, who won the game?" "We did!" they said in unison. We started to talk about the events that had happened over the year. Then Leo came over to Mary. "Umm. Mary I got you this." Leo said as he handed Mary a necklace with a feather on it. "Aww. Thanks Leo." She replied. I knew it!

When he left I burst out laughing. "What is wrong with you?" Stella asked me. "Well if it wasn't for me Mary wouldn't have got her present. Leo is so clueless on girls that he can't even pick out a present for one without my help." I whispered in Stella's ear after I stopped laughing.

Then I started laughing again and this time Stella joined me. Everyone was looking at us. I didn't care because I was an actor. So I am used to attention.

Then the last person arrived so we started the sing-a-long. Since Stella and Mary were the only ones from the Apollo cabin I got to help lead the sing-a-long. I go to a musical theater along with just acting. Then when we sang I am my own great-great-great grandfather I started to think about how the legends that I had learned were true.

Next thing I knew we got transported to the past. What happened was my eyes turned in to a beach reflection and my hair started to go up and change silver as the moon. There was a flash and we were in the past. I got really dizzy and Stella and Mary had catch me.

"What just happened?" They asked at the same time. "I think we somehow went to the past because of me thinking about past legends.

Wait. I think I see Hercules." I said as a demigod came by. I knew it was Hercules when he said, "I am Hercules son of Zeus. Who are you?"

"Riley Westla daughter of Poseidon and Artemis goddess of time." I said with a look in my eye that said I-wouldn't-get-to-cocky-if-I-were-you. I don't think he got the message and trust me, you do not want to get what comes after the look.

"I don't believe you. Prove to me that you are a goddess." "Fine I will." I said as I tugged on my bracelet and it changed in to my sword time of day. I cut a line on myself. Gold blood started dripping. He then looked scared. I looked behind me to see if there was an ocean.

All I found was the Stoll brothers videotaping me. I was going to kill them later. But instead for right now I had something to do.

I walked up to Hercules and made a clock design with a halo on top of the clock. Through the halo was a birthday candle like someone was making a wish. I said "The curse of time follows you. The days will go faster. The only way to remove it is to fine the clock of Olympus and go over to the statue of three."

Then I made it the present and erased the curse from the minds of everyone. We decided that the sing-a-long was over so we went back to our cabins. I was going to sleep good because the biggest, most conceded jerk got a good punishment.

**Authors note**

**OH MY FUDGE**

**I got 2 reviews 2 favorite and 1follow.**

**I am sooooooo happy! You might think I'm crazy but I'm just thought that I'm not a good writer so this means a lot to me.**

**That is why I rewarded you with a early chapter. Oh I forgot the disclaimer and to thank my reviewers musicforlife and butterflygirl6121. I don't own the series or my name would be Rick Riodain.**

**FLAME ON!**


	3. My neighbor is a half-blood

Riley Westla Goddess of Time

The

Forbidden

God

My neighbor is a half-blood

I woke up to Stella and Mary shaking me. It was 7:03 in the morning. "Why did you wake me up so early?!" "We wanted you to get up early so we could teach you about boys." Stella replied. I groaned.

Then I got out of bed grabbed my clothes and got dressed in my bathroom. I straightened my hair and went out the cabin. As I walked to the archery area I heard a yell from a girl my age. It came from the boarder. I ran to the boarder to find my neighbor Leah being chased by a Fury.

I used all my will power to stop time for the Fury. She was frozen in time and Leah safely crossed the border. I felt like I was going to faint trying to stop the thing from moving. Furies can fight. "Leah why are you here." I said panting. "Because I'm a demigod." "Come on you have to see Mr. D and Chiron."

Then I stopped walking. Mr. D hasn't heard of me yet. He had to leave for the Olympian council and came back yesterday. And knowing his nature I might be thrown into Tartarus. Reading about it was bad enough. I stopped thinking about it when Leah started yelling.

"Riley… Riley… RILEY!"

"Sorry. So Leah I fought you said you dad left after a visit your brothers ran away. I still can't believe that you guys would separate. I mean your ones your twin and the other acts like he also was born the same day as you."

Then I stopped dead in my tracks AGAIN. "Leah your last name is Stoll right?" "Yeah." "I am taking you to see your brothers again." Leah stared at me. Then she started jumping up and down saying.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. I WILL NEVER PULL A PRANK ON YOU AGAIN."

I'm pretty sure I was deaf. "Come on. We all know that you can't keep that promise." I said as I pulled her to the Hermes cabin. I knocked on the door yelling, "Hey Connor, Travis. Get your butts out here or I'm gonna blast you." The doors quickly opened. "Please don't kill us. We weren't the ones that put pink die in your shampoo."

"I didn't know anything about shampoo… Oh whatever. Meet Leah Stoll." I said with a mad then happy face. Leah went up to them and said, "The prankster gangsters are back." The Stoll brothers started tackling her with hugs. I started laughing my head off.

I knew that when Leah was little she told me they had a group name. She never told me it was the prankster gangsters. "Yeah laugh it up. We were 7." Leah and Connor said. "Oh no! You're twining!" I said in a mock voice. Leah rolled her eyes in response. "Hey can I call some people over here?" I said.

And to make sure I winked at Connor. Stoll's are so easy to manipulate. "Sure." He said with wide eyes.

"STELLA AND MARY ALEXANDER GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE HERMES CABIN. I REPEAT GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE HERMES CABIN STELLA AND MARY FANNIE. THANK YOU."

The Stoll siblings covered their ears. "Is she always this loud?!" The brothers asked. "On a good day? Yeah." Leah answered. Stella and Mary came running down to the Hermes cabin panting for breath. "Why… did… you want… us to come?" Stella asked. "Meet Leah Stoll my neighbor and sister of these 2 idiots." Then I whispered in her ear.

"Sister of the guy who likes me." She got a trouble maker like glint in her eyes. "Connor may I talk to you. Mary come with us." Stella said. Uh oh. Connor looked at me and then them. I motioned for him to follow them. As he left I said to Travis, "Come on. We have to take Leah to see Mr. D."

As we walked I was nervous and excited. I was going to make him feel sorry for hurting and being rude to demigods all these years. But then again he was an Olympian. When we finally arrived at the Big House I motioned for them to stop. "I think I need to teach Mr. D how to remember names and to treat people with respect."

I said with a grin worthy of the Stoll siblings. I walked in getting ready to send a blast of energy. "Mr. D! I wish to talk with you." Mr. D looked at me and yawned. "Well isn't it the new Rikki Weka. Why do-."

I cut him off with a blast of golden and speckles of pink. "Listen here tubby. You better learn my name or you will pay. I am the spawn of two powerful gods. And unlike you I was born one. You worked so hard but the minute you turned god you became a fat, lazy coward. So if you don't want to get your butt kicked I suggest you start learning names and become more pleasant to be around." I said with authority in my voice.

"Oh so who are your parents, Poseidon and Artemis." He said jokingly. "Yep." He just stared at me like I just told him that I was going to cut off his head and eat it with a side of fries. "Umm I will just be going. Unless there is anything you need Master Riley." "There is a new half-blood names Leah. Make her feel welcome."

And with that I walked out and ushered Leah in. "Don't worry. I fixed him." I walked to the training area. I am pretty sure I could find Percy and Annabeth there. I need to ask them if they knew what to do when your eyes turn clear. Because if they don't know then I will have to find out myself.

I found Percy and Annabeth. I wish they would know the answer to my question. Then all of a sudden I felt something powerful build up inside me. I started flying. I became the air. For some reason I was going across wishing wells answering the wishes of many.

I was so confused. It felt like this was my job. If I didn't do this the world would be sad and dreams would be crushed.

Why was I feeling this way? It must be a part of my job as a god. But this has nothing to do with being a goddess of time. Was I a god of something else too?

After what felt like hours I finally landed at Camp Half-Blood again. Percy and Annabeth were talking quietly. It looked like Annabeth was crying and Percy was trying to comfort her.

I decided to tell them about my discovery later. I went to the archery area to find Chiron. Instead I found Stella and Mary. "Ok look guys I don't need that crash course anymore."

"We know." Stella told me rolling her eyes. "Connor told us all we need to know when we pulled him away from you." I raised my eyebrows in response.

"I am now questioning if you told me the truth of your godly parent." I questioned her. "Oh come on we may be daughters of Apollo but we still know about love life."

I just stared at her. "Oh come on. Summon us a milk shake and we talk at your cabin." Mary said shaking her head while pulling me to my cabin. "We got a lot to talk about."

**Authors note**

**Ok I have good news. Not only do I feel like I'm a good writer but also I am going to release 2 stories. One of them is basest on my poll so vote on it. The other I will release if I get 30 reviews total on this story. Don't disappoint me. Which you can't.**

**FLAME ON!**


	4. Clear eyes mean wishes

Riley Westla Goddess of Time

The

Forbidden

God

Clear eyes mean wishes

"So let me get this straight. You like Leo and he likes you." I retold what Mary was saying to me. "Yeah." She said in a not Mary like way.

We were in my cabin slurping milkshakes that I had summoned. "Enough about Mary. Where were you? You were missing for an hour."

"That's the weird thing. I was going to the arena when my eyes turned clear and I turned into air, I was going over wishing wells. It was so weird."

"Did you ask Percy or Annabeth about that?" Stella questioned me while Mary was still in La-la land thinking about Leo.

"I was going to but I saw her crying and Percy was comforting her so I decided to ask later." When I said my part she raised an eyebrow. "I thought she stopped having flashbacks a while ago."

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I took a peak to my bookshelf were I kept all my Percy Jackson books.

I just finished the House of Hades and the Blood of Olympus had yet to come out. So Percy and Annabeth only recently got out of Tartarus.

"Well they have flashbacks of bad moments in their life. They haven't had one for a while so we thought they were getting over it. But possibly not." Mary said out of the blue.

"Do you think I should ask Chiron about my eyes?" I questioned trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. Chiron would know what that means. Hey do you have a book I can read? I made a bet with the Athena cabin that I could read a book series in a week." Stella said walking over to my bookshelf.

"Um yes but I will choose one." I said flashing in front of her. "Well go and finish your milkshakes at your cabin while I go talk to Chiron.

"Ok bye." Then the exited. That was a close call. I then walked out of my cabin after a few minutes.

I saw Percy and Annabeth talking and walking. "Ok what happened earlier today?" They looked at each other having a silent conversation.

I took the short-cut of finding out by going through their memory.

Annabeth was battling Percy in battle when she remembered the time in Tartarus when they we fighting and the left Bob and the titan how's name I forget.

"Umm well…" Percy started but I cut him off. "You and Annabeth were sword fighting, Annabeth had a flashback so you were comforting her which is sooooo cute!"

Oh No. Fangirl time. "OH MY GODS YOUR TWO ARE THE CUTEST COUPLE EVER! PERCABETH FOR THE WIN!"

They gave me weird looks. "Ummm… I got to go see Chiron bye!" I ran towards the big house.

"Chiron are you there?"

"Yes come child." I walked up to him from where I heard him. "What do you want to see me for?" He asked me.

I retold my story and he nodded his head. "I have a theory but I need your help to test it out."  
>"Ok. So what do I need to do?"<p>

"Just say, I wish there was a cake in front of me." I raised an eyebrow for what felt like the 50th time that day. "Oookay?"

"I wish there was a cake in front of me." Then like magic a cake appeared in front of me. "Just as I thought. It looks like you are also the goddess of wishes."

"So clear eyes mean wishes?"

"I guess so. Now go meet up with the hunters. Your mom might want to see you." Oh yeah. It was like 2:00 and I hadn't seen my mom yet.

Whoops.

I left the big house to go to cabin 8. I knocked on the door for Artemis or 'Mom' answered. I was engulfed in a hug.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't do this earlier but the hunters were around. Are you ok? Doing fine? No one is being mean to you right? I wish I had been there for you all these years."

She turned 40 years old about the age of a normal mom and not a 12 year old. "Yeah yeah I'm fine. I never knew the great Artemis could be so caring." I mocked her.

The truth was I was so happy to finally meet my birth mother. But I would never let her know that. Might be the pride I get from her.

"Well I am a mother and I care for you. There was barely a day when I didn't think of you." She said making me smile.

"I feel so touched. But aren't you never supposed to have kids. Aren't I a," I stopped to swallow the lump in my throat. "A mistake?" I was close to tears.

"Oh no! That's surly not what you think. I have been wanting to have a child forever and I made Poseidon have one with me because he is one of the only kind-hearted men in the world."

Then I heard talking. Mom turned back into her 12 year old form. "You have to go. Love you." She said with tears in her eyes. "Love you too." I whispered back tears in my eyes too.

Then I ran away to my cabin where I went to the targets I had behind it. I got out a bow and quiver full of arrows.

I was going to have to make a different bow because this one was wooden so it wasn't the best kind.

After hitting bull's eye after bull's eye I decided to read. I was rereading The Lighting Thief. I got to the part when Percy slayed Medusa when someone knocked on my door.

I marked my page and hid the book under my pillow. I walked up to answer the door. It was Connor Stoll.

"Hi Con. What do you want?" I asked trying to be as nice as possible. "First, why did you call me Con and second I was wondering if you wanted to do some sword fight with me?"

"I called you Con because it's short for Connor and it is a type of trickery like you pranks and I would like to go sword fighting with you." It was really sweet of him to ask me.

We walked to the arena. "Have you ever sword fought before." Connor asked me. "No but I think I can manage."

We slashed back and forth for about 15 min until I got tired and just blasted him. Not that hard but enough for him to make him fall unconscious for a minute.

When he woke up I had him with my sword time of day at his throat. "Don't you dare say I cheated I just used my abilities."

He wobble got up. "Here let me help you." I put his arm around my shoulder and helped him walk to his cabin.

I knocked on the door to have Leah answer. "I might of blew up your twin." I said. "YOU WHAT! She yelled at me seeing Connor.

"Blame sword fighting and the ways it urges you to win." I then dropped off Connor and ran as fast as I could.

I ended up running into Percy who was holding a book. When I got a closer look at the title I couldn't believe what it was.

The title said Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. I was so totally majorly screwed because this fudgeball somehow got a hold of the book that could release all my secrets.

**Authors note**

**HAHAHAHA! I gave you a cliffhanger. Also I was wondering if you want me to change the way I do my authors note. **

**A) Stay the same**

**B) At the beginning **

**C)Bottom and the top**

**also do you want me to keep the **

**Riley Westla goddess of Time**

**The**

**Forbidden**

**God**

**thing at the top or get rid of it. I would like to thank musicforlife because she reviewed all my chapters. And I will release what the story that I will release if I get 30 reviews for this story. It will be... wait for it... keep on waiting... A PERCY JACKSON AWARDS SHOW! So review, review, review!**

**FLAME ON!**


	5. Roman asspects

**Riley Westla Goddess of Time**

**The**

**Forbidden**

**Goddess**

**Roman aspects**

"Umm hi Percy I didn't expect to run into you." I stuttered. "Cut to the chase Riley what is with this book?" He said motioning to the book in his hand.

I started rushing on about how I read the series. I ended with, "So I know all your secrets." Percy just stared at me with his mouth open.

"Please don't hate me for loving a book and finding out that it's actually real life." I pleaded as he hadn't moved.

"You know what?" He started "I'm just going to say that my life is a mess and I should of gotten used to the randomness my now. I had to save the world twice, go to Tartarus, and a whole bunch of other deeds for the gods and now I have a book series too."

"Well when you put it like that… your life sucks yet you're always modest and selfless." I said my voice full of awe.

"You know I'm just going to go see Annabeth. I'm just going to forget what just happened and try to not feel weird whenever I see you since you now all about my life." Percy walked away leaving me standing there dumbfounded.

"What you didn't give me back my book!" I screamed at him. He just walked away like nothing happened. I pouted.

*Later*

I was walking around camp after I got my book back when I saw Piper and Leo running up to me. "Did you here! The romans at Camp Jupiter are coming to visit!" Leo yelled in my ear.

All of a sudden I felt myself change at the words roman. Piper's eyes widen as wide as pancakes.

"What are you greeks looking at!? Do you have no respect?" Weird. I feel like I hate them with a strong passion.

"You're… you're… you're…" Piper kept on stuttering. "Spit it out." I growled at her. "You're a different person." She finally managed to get out.

"What are you talking about?" She was confusing me and no one confuses me. Piper handed me a mirror while Leo who I forgot all about was frozen in place staring at me.

When I looked in the mirror I didn't see what she was talking about. My brown straight hair and gold eyes were still there. Wait. Brown hair. Gold eyes.

"See what I mean Riley." Piper told me. "My name is Amber. Stupid greeks." Did I just say my name was Amber? I felt myself flickering as I fought about how my name was Riley.

"Amber must be her roman aspect!" Leo exclaimed to Piper. "Then why did she hate us. I thought we made peace with the romans." Piper questioned.

"Whoa. I have a roman aspect. That is so cool!" But I wonder why it doesn't get along with greeks after they made peace.

"Riley change into your roman form." Piper told me." I did just as she asked. "Tell us why you hate greeks." Piper charmspeaked. Even though I was a goddess her charmspeak was still powerful.

"Greeks are my enemies. And once I make romans and greeks turn against each other I will get rid of all the greeks and only romans will rule."

Piper and Leo's mouths dropped open. Then all of a sudden the world went black. I woke up what felt like seconds. "What happened?" I asked. I had no idea what happened.

I looked around to find myself in the infirmary. I didn't know what surprised me more. The fact that I was in the infirmary or that right in front of me was Nico di Angelo.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**(I was going to stop there but I feel like you deserve a longer chapter.)**

I couldn't help myself. I fangirl screamed. I bet you never heard mine. It sounds like this. "EEEEEHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL! THE MOST AWESOME PERSON EVER IS STANDING RIGHT INFRONT OF ME!"

Nico looked at me like I was crazy. And he also looked a little freaked out. Ok a lot freaked out. I mean it's not every day a girl calls you the most awesome person ever. "Umm…so yeah. How about you forget that little outburst I had." I felt soooo embarrassed.

I flashed myself out of the infirmary. I instead I ended up in a worse situation. I walked right into a make out section between Percy and Annabeth on the beach. I mean tongue and all. "Ew Ew! Too much PDA."

They broke the kiss and looked at me blushing. "What are you doing here?" Annabeth said flustered. Percy still looked at me awkwardly after the 'book situation'.

"I just flashed out of the infirmary after passing out, saw Nico and fangirled. Percy you know what that means." I stared at Percy knowingly.

He opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by a roar of an engine. That only meant one thing. The romans had arrived. I had a feeling that I was going to accidently cause some havoc.

**Author's Note**

**4 REVIEWS! NEW RECORD! I feel happy. So happy that I might post another chapter Thursday of Friday. Also because this is my shortest chapter yet. I hope you are wondering what's up with Riley's roman side. Don't worry Amber wont make big appearances. She will help out with the storyline though. Sorry about nothing huge on the whole 'Percy finds out Riley knows all about his life thing'. I had no idea what to do. **

**Oh I also have an important message. Next chapter their will be a prophecy and after that chapter their will be the team that will go on the quest then the actual quest. I need you help to make a team. On Wednesday of later today I will be posting a make-the-team thing for you to review your team on. Rules will be on the entry I guess you will call it. Keep on reviewing.**

**FLAME ON!**


	6. I have an EVIL SIDE

Riley Westla Goddess of Time

The

Forbidden

Goddess

I have a… EVIL SIDE!

"Hey guys! It's good to be back!" Hazel yelled as she got off the ship. She ran up to the 5 of the seven that stayed at Camp Half-Blood.

"I haven't seen you guys in so long." Just as they started hugging a lizard ran up my shoulder.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Now don't call me a wimp but you try not to be scared when a lizard crawls up your shoulder and you didn't know it was coming.

"Frank I thought you said you weren't going to do that." Hazel scolded the lizard. As she said those words the lizard jumped of my shoulder and turned into Frank Zhang.

"How are you?" Frank asked me. "Ri-Amber Westla goddess of Time and wishes." I said as I transformed into my roman form.

Leo and Piper looked at me fearfully. "What. You weak little greeks too scared of a roman goddess." I sneered at them.

Uh stupid greeks. No the greeks are my friends. No I hate them. I am one. I need to split us up. If we start a war between them that might be bad. Oh shut up. No you shut up.

Everyone was looking at me like I sprouted two heads. "WHAT!" I said in two voices. One was roman me and one was greek me.

"I told you guys that roman form for Riley was bad. Didn't I tell you?" Leo told the seven how were still looking at me.

Just then to add to the chaos of the situation Stella and Mary walked up to me. "Hey Riley Chiron wants to see you." Mary told me. I don't give a-of course I will go." I said changing forms mid-sentence.

The twins looked at each other. "What happened to her?" They asked at the same time like they rehearsed it.

"Roman and greek aspects fighting. And the roman form hates us greeks." Said Annabeth studying me. "Oh yeah I forgot to ask you but what did you mean by 'fangirling' earlier today."

"Oh well look at the time. I must be off seeing Chiron." I said quickly pulling Stella and Mary with me. "What was that about? I didn't get to say hi to Leo." Mary asked me pouting.

My secret was going to get out soon. But not yet. I don't want to admit it yet. I started to rub my ear around the scar on it. I always do that when I'm nervous.

"I just wanted to leave quickly so I won't change forms again." I replied using the best lie that came to mind.

We arrived at the big house a few minutes later after walking in silence. "Ah Riley I see you could make it." Chiron said as he saw me walk towards him.

"So what do you want?" I tried to get straight to the point. "Piper and Leo informed me of your 'incident' today and I was going to make you do a test to see what happened."

"Ok." I had to use all my will power not to change into my roman form, smack Chiron, then go back to greek form because he was going to 'test' me.

Chiron held up a blob picture they use to help your feelings. "What do you see child?" He questioned me. "I see… a clock with a button inside it." I answered taking a closer look.

"Good. Now transform in to your roman form and tell me what you see." I did as he told me. "I see Saturn and me ruling the earth after I bring him back to life." Then I changed back.

Stella and Mary, who I forgot were there, stood at my side open-mouthed. "I knew it. Good thing I mixed this up months before." Chiron said handing me a bottle.

"Drink this. It will keep you in your greek form for 2 to 4 weeks." But something bothered me. "What do you mean you 'knew it'?" I had a feeling that it was prophecy time.

"You will learn later. Just ask Jason for it if you want to hear it now." I drank the bottle cursing in my head. Jason was my least favorite character in the books but then again, I love all the character so that isn't that bad.

Chiron told me to go back to my cabin. I walked with Stella and Mary. "So… does that mean that you have an evil side?" Asked Mary.

"I guess it does." I answered thoughtfully. Just then someone shoved me to the ground. It was Leah. (**Did you forget about her? Cause I did) **"Hey! What was that for?" I asked with annoyance. "For hurting my twin and I was running to find you but couldn't stop." She told me.

"Sorry but I really wanted to win." I answered feeling guilty for what I did earlier that day. "Whatever but I wanted to know if you wanted to go spear training together?" Leah said. "Sure." I accepted. I told Stella and Mary I would see them later

Word of advice. Don't let me get a spear in my hand.

The class was being taught by Clarisse because well, her spear maimer A.K.A. lamer is her weapon of choice. You want to know the first thing I did.

I stabbed myself.

I let out a long, long, long, long, line of swear words. Mostly greek but a few English were mixed in. The younger campers had to leave the area.

When I was done yelling, Jason came to the arena, sword in hand. **(He got rid of his gladius since it was roman) **"What happened?" He said looking around wildly. "I heard a lot of cussing that isn't good for the younger campers."

I walked up to him knowing this was the time to ask about the prophecy. "I will tell you if you tell me about the prophecy Chiron mentioned to me." I told him.

"Oh that one." Jason said his face morphing into realization. "You must be the one then." I was confused. "What do you mean 'the one'?" I asked him.

"Well a while ago Rachel, our oracle sprouted a prophecy. Chiron put me in charge of telling the one as he calls it when they get here." He explained to me. "Well then hurry up and tell me!" I nearly screamed at him

"_Ancient laws shall be broken, A goddess will go, with 3 demigods at tow, to stop a war of nature against nature, And only the con can save the angel from turning dark forever."_ Said the voice of the one and only Rachel Elizabeth Dare.


	7. Yes! I get my own quest and have a life

Riley Westla Goddess of Time

The

Forbidden

Goddess

**Yes! I get my very own quest and have a life**

After Rachel said her part, she collapsed for Jason to catch her. 'I have a quest. I can just feel it.' I chanted in my head. "Is she okay?" knowing full well that she was. But hey I don't want anyone else to know my secret.

"Yeah she does that a lot after she sprouts prophecies." He asked me to help get her comfortable so know I had to spend the next 15 minutes watching someone how is unconscious.

"Do you think that prophecy was for me?" Even though I could feel it was I might as well ask a prophecy pro. "Yep. I mean she was talking to you so…"

But I had a problem on my hand. Who was I going to pick. 'con' must be Connor so I got that figured out. I go. But what about the other 2?

Rachel woke up before I could give the situation more thought. "Hey you're awake. Good cause I have to go." I told her running off. I needed to find Connor to ask him about going on my quest.

"Connor! I have news!" I yelled as I was outside the Hermes cabin. Connor came out. "What! Did Leah's smoke bomb really work?" Uh oh. Her smoke bombs smell like puke except 10 times worse.

"Oh don't worry they always work but that's not what I'm here for. I have a quest and you need to come with me!" I exclaimed knowing full well that he would be just as excited.

"YES! I can prank people on the go." See? I know my people well. "But I need help knowing who else I should chose to go with me. Do you have any suggestions?" I asked.

Connor stood there with a thoughtful look. Then he opened his mouth to speak. "Well Kayla from the Apollo cabin would be good. She's really good at archery and healing." He said blushing.

Wait. Blushing? I burning feeling settled in my stomach. Was it jealousy? "Okay, I will talk with her." I said harshly before I stormed away.

*At the Apollo cabin*

I knocked on the door to the golden cabin. "It's Riley, you better open up." A blond haired and blue eyed girl open the door. Her hair was so blond it could compete with mine.

"Are you looking for Stella or Mary? Mary's with Leo and Stella's helping in the infirmary after some of the campers smelled something they described as 'puke but 10 times worst'."

"No, I'm looking for a girl named Kayla, do you know her?" the girl smiled. "You're looking right at her. What do you need?" she said cheerfully.

I studied her mind to see what she could to do. What? I was feeling lazy. And I wanted to know her secrets. The only one that should make Connor blush is me.

Ok I'm being too possessive of him even though I knew him for like 2 days. But anyway I found out that Connor wasn't lying. She was awesome.

"Okay I need you to go on a quest with me. Connor's recommendation." I said putting on a fake smile but it was hard to tell." Just then dinner was called. We talked on the way and she said she would go.

Nothing really happened until tonight. I had decided Leo would also go with me after Mary convinced me. He was depressed still that Calypso ended up leaving him. **(For those who haven't read Blood of Olympus they get reunited) **So I thought nothing would be better than for him and Connor to prank. Plus, he's a really good mechanic that we might need on the way.

But when I woke up to someone coughing and sneezing. Because I'm a goddess I have really good hearing. I flashed myself to the source of the sound. The person almost sounded as bad when I got the stomach flu a week ago…

Anyways I ended up in the Poseidon cabin the same time Annabeth walked through the door. "What is going on?" We whispered together.

"I *sneeze* bon't *cough* knowb. I starbed to feel sick afther bumbted into Riley *sneeze 5 times* tobay. (You don't know how annoying auto correct is while typing this sentence.

I gasped. Then summoned a thermometer to check his temp. It was 104.3F. Same as mine last week.

"Oh FUDGE!" I almost yelled. "What/Whab!" They asked in unison. Awe! Anyway back to important matters.

"I gave my half-brother, savior of Olympus, one of the seven, slayer of medusa, Minotaur, furies and a whole lot of other monsters the stomach flu." I said exasperated. Cue horror music.

"You little b-." She started to growled. "Annbetb! Ib nob her faulb*Cough cough* was-" He was cut short as her ran to the bathroom and puked.

Annabeth ran over when he finished. "You poor seaweed brain. Let's get you to the infirmary."

**(Annabeth's POV)**

I helped him out of his cabin and to the infirmary. His skin was really hot. I was going to go into protective mood.

We reached their but no one was there. I lad him on a cot. It was all in my willpower to not lay down next him.

I got a cold cloth and put it on his head. Yeah I took Home Ec. this year. We had a whole month dedicated to sickness.

When Percy fell asleep after about an hour I watched him sleep. His breathing was nice and easy. I hoped that if he was took in care of that the virus wouldn't spread.

But little did I know this was the start of the first flu epidemic at Camp Half-Blood brought to us by a goddess.

**Author's note**

**Sipiesareawesome won the team contest with Riley, Connor, Leo, and Kayla! I am soooo sorry for the late update and the rating change. I never meant for either of those to happen. My computer was messed up for the last few days because of an update. Also sorry if you think Annabeth is too OOC. I tried to make her really mad because someone did something to her seaweed brain. But anyway...**

**FLAME ON!**


	8. To the Wonderful land of Oz (Not)

Riley Westla Goddess of Time

The

Forbidden

Goddess

**We set off to the wonderful land of Oz (not)**

(Riley's POV)

After I feel asleep again I felt terrible. One because I just gave the most awesome person on earth the flu and two because my role model just called me a D list goddess.

But I need my sleep. I set off on my quest tomorrow. Yet I don't think anyone that falls into the 'angel' part of the prophecy. I can worry about that later.

*In the morning*

I ran to the dinning pavilion so I could get something to eat before I leave. I ran into Stella and Mary.

"What is wrong with you?! You go and get a quest and don't tell us!" Mary said as Stella strangled her.

"Down girl. Or do I have to tell Kayla." That's the second time I heard someone who I never heard say her name before say it.

But what's weird is Mary automatically stopped. "Fine. But only because I couldn't stand the disappointment in her eyes. It's like a lost puppy."

"Well I have to get something to eat before I leave." I quickly grabbed some food, not bothering to stay and sit, and left to the camp entrance where I was supposed to meet Connor, Leo, and Kayla.

When I got there none of them was there. I summoned a bag and started to fill it with what I thought was necessary.

I started to think about the prophecy. Nature against nature. Why do I have a feeling that has to do with Zeus and Poseidon? But Zeus doesn't know about me right?

What about Hades? He was my homeroom teacher.

Then me being myself thought, 'What if my dad is Poseidon that makes Zeus my uncle but my mom, Artemis is his daughter so does that makes him my grandfather too?

I was going to get a headache just thinking about it.

Finally Leo showed up. I didn't expect him to be the first one here. I would have thought last. We stood in silence, which I didn't expect from Leo, for what seemed like forever when Connor and Kayla came in laughing at a joke I assumed Connor made.

I started to feel a little jealous.

Ok. A lot jealous.

But that doesn't matter now right? We just had to go somewhere, stop a possible war, and hopefully complete it in one month before the potion wears off.

Easy right. Note the sarcasm.

"Ok is everyone ready? You better because we are leaving NOW." I said a little too harshly on accident.

I turned to head off to where I thought we could find out who or what is 'nature against nature'.

I looked back to see them following me. I started to finger time of day **(I bet you forgot all about her weapon) **and my clock necklace. **(Bet you forgot about her necklace too.) **

Together the 4 of us traveled to…*Drum roll* The Empire State building.

The trip wasn't that bad. Just one run in with a group of hellhounds but they soon coward after I gave them an I-am-a-goddess-so-you-better-back-off glare.

I still got to kill 1 or 2 still so that was fun I guess.

When we approached the building I explained my plan. "Ok we need to find who would want war with my dad or me. So one of you will go, talk all about me badly, and ask if anyone wants to get rid of me."

They all nodded their heads. "But how will we make it not so obvious that we want to know something?" asked Leo. I was really starting to hate his lack of laugh-a-tude.

"Leave that to me. So any volunteers?"

**(Connor's POV) **

Riley was starting to seem a little annoyed or mad at something. Did she already find out about the rotten sushi I put in her bag?

So when she asked for volunteers I offered to go so I could impress her.

Also inside me I had a little hope that my plan was working. See the plan is… did you really think I was going to tell you. You would probably tell her about it.

So anyway I went inside the building to ask for the key to the 600th floor. I used a stink bomb that Leah made for me before I left to knock him out when he said there was no such thing as a 600th floor.

I already knew what I was going to say when I got up there.

I walked all the way to the throne room to see that Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, and Hestia were there.

"Hey I got news for you Olympians. Did you know that there is a goddess named Riley and she is the Daughter of Poseidon an Artemis? She's on a quest right know because one of you is supposed to be in a war with 'nature against nature' I just wanted to let you know because she has an evil roman form that probably wants to take over Olympus. Are any of you going to kill her?"

I started to feel like an idoit as the words wouldn't stop flowing out of my mouth. I pretty much just gave away everything about Riley and let them know all about our quest.

Zeus narrowed his eyes. "How would you know this Hermes's boy? Why should you trust you word?"

"I swear on the River Styx." I replied without thinking. Opps. Death here I come.

But I didn't die. That was bad. "We must kill her before she does anything. Someone summon the rest of the Olympian consul. We have much to disgust."

He dismissed me as I ran to the elevator. As soon I got off I met with the rest of the group. For some reason Riley was crying. "The poor fish. Dead for food. I hate sushi. Who put the poor roll of fish in my bag?"

Uh oh. I was in trouble in so many ways. "Hey guys. Look we need to run because I may have told Zeus about our quest… Oh and I put the sushi in your bag."

In reply I got three, "WHATS!"

*At Camp Half-Blood*

**(Percy's POV)**

I felt awful. And it didn't help that 3 more campers had got the flu.

That just made me feel worse.

Annabeth couldn't stay around me because Chiron feared that she might get sick and she was a leader to all. Even me.

Okay. I feared that she would get sick. So I gave Chiron some fear too.

I felt like crap. Or fudge as Riley would call it. I can tell that Annabeth feels bad for snapping at her but-

Sorry. I had to puke. So where was I. Oh yeah. But she said that she loves me so much that she doesn't care that she probably made a goddess mad.

I'm guessing Riley will get over it. I mean she has read about Annabeth and her life. And our relationship…

Getting off topic. But I hope that me the other 3 campers get better. The flu makes you sweaty, not hungry, cough, puke, sneeze, have a stuffy nose, etc.

I hope I get to see Annabeth again soon. Because I can't stand being away from my Wise Girl for long.

I'm pretty tired. Maybe I can take a little nap…

**(3****rd**** Person on Olympus)**

"Poseidon, Artemis you child must die!" Thundered Zeus. "Or I will declare war!"

**Author's Note**

**I updated in 6 days. That's not a week. So I feel pretty good about myself. Also important. I CHANGED THE LAST LINE OF THE PROPHECY! IT IS NOW And only the con and save the angel from turning dark forever! Oh yeah I'm going to start asking question at the end of each chapter and you can ask me some as long as they are not personal like when is your birthday. Hopefully I will get more reviews. I already got the first chapter of the Percy Jackson Awards show typed up on word. All that needs to happen is that I get 30 total reviews.**

**Today's question: If you had to kill one person in the series how would you kill?**

**FLAME ON!**


	9. Alaska, the biggest state

Riley Westla Goddess of Time

The

Forbidden

Goddess

**Alaska, the biggest state**

**(Riley's POV)**

Connor is going to die in three ways. One he put sushi in my backpack. Don't forget I am the daughter of Poseidon. Two he just had to screw up our quest. And three, Kayla and him are seeming like pop up buddies.

It is driving me nuts. "Okay we have about I say 15 minutes before we are found and get killed. Who has a plan?" I asked.

"We could go hide in an attic." Suggested Leo. "And pretend to be mice. Just have Connor do his girl imitation voice."

Did Leo just try to crack a joke? I think he did. "Hey that's not very nice. My imitation voice is sooo good." Oh. I see what Leo means.

"Stop the joking, we need a plan."

"What about we make a run to Alaska? I mean we just have to be quick. Riley won't flash us their so no signal would be set out. Plus, that's the land were gods don't have power. It could be like I real quest." Kayla said.

I thought about it. It was a really good idea. The more I thought about the more I liked it. And, it would be more like a quest. Because my 'goddessness' wouldn't show.

"I think is just what we need to do." I answered smiling.

"Good Job Kayla! I knew you were smart and would be a great addition to the quest." Connor threw his arm around her. There is that burning feeling again.

**(Kayla's POV)**

I really hated Connor's plan. I mentally sighed as he threw his arm around me. I mean I own him the favor but, I really hate the plan.

You see as I am nicer then Connor I will tell you the plan.

Connor and I are supposed to fake like each other so Riley will get jealous. And then boom! Connor will kiss her when she admits it and say she is the only one for him.

I don't think it's going to happen that way. My prediction of what is going to happen is Riley won't admit that she is jealous and be cold to him and when he tries to make a move she will slap him.

Doesn't that seem more realistic?

Also, if you haven't guessed, Stella and Mary are in on the plan. They claim that in the end this 'love story' would make a great song.

But anyway we started are trek to Alaska when Riley stormed off. She seemed really mad.

I hope that with everything that is going on we can still make it through this quest without anyone losing a limb.

Yeah. Riley's really mad.

I wonder if we can ever be friends. After the quest and the 'Connor incident' as I will call it now.

**Author's Note**

**I am so sorry for the super late update and super short chapter! I had a very busy 2 (I think) weeks and writers block. To make it up to you I will... write a one-shot. Also we half way to our goal of 30 reviews! **

**Answer to question from spiesareawesome**

**My favorite weapon is a chainsaw that is a mix of celestrial (I doubt I spelled that right but I really don't care right now)bronze and metal. You can just slice up monsters!**

**Today's question**

**What should I write my one-shot about? **

**FLAME ON!**


	10. Let's get a fill in on Camp Half-Blood

Riley Westla Goddess of Time

The

Forbidden

Goddess

**Let's get a fill in at Camp Half-Blood**

**(Annabeth's POV)**

Percy had feel asleep _12 hours ago _andhasn't woken since. Plus, about 50 or so more campers caught in a time of 3 days!

We had to move campers to empty cabins, then when those were full we moved those who live alone in other cabins because the infirmary was full. Also, we have all of the Hecate cabin sick so we can't have them whip up some healing potions.

Half of camp smelled like puke since it is the stomach flu virus that is going around.

Artemis and some of her hunters left but had half of them to help since they can't get sick. So at least Thalia is here.

But when Will from the Apollo cabin came up to me I was worried and relieved at the same time. Maybe he brings good news?

"Annabeth, Leah and Travis, I can't get used to that, woke up Percy and he's violently puking because it turns out he has had the virus for weeks."

Oh. That explains why he smelled funny on our last two dates, he was puking.

And Riley didn't give out the virus and the only person that could probably help us when she gets back in mad at me for telling her off.

And Percy is violently puking.

Wait WHAT!

I pushed Will aside and ran to the infirmary, where I saw Leah and Travis whispering is a corner.

"We are going to die when Annabeth finds out."

"Yeah, she once almost cut my head off for stealing a blueprint from her."

I remember that. They got away because Percy restrained me.

"But how were we suppose to know that waking him up would cause him to puke up enough vomit that we could fill a small bathtub with?"

Then I noticed Percy on a bed with 7 filled buckets by him.** (Ok so I didn't puke **_**that**_** much but I did puke a lot and have an imagination. He's a demigod so it's ten times worse**) Then, thank the gods he stopped.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but can I have a tooth brush to brush my teeth." He said in a scratchy voice and coughing every now and then.

I felt so bad for him and wanted to just hug him right then and there but I couldn't risk getting sick, right?

Mary Alexander burst right through the door. "I need some wet clothes for the fevers, flu medicine, and someone tell who needs special attention." She sounded irritated.

"Percy needs some serious help." I told here as I started to wet some cloth.

Mary went to expect him. "Yeah we need him to drink some Sprit for his throat, an extra cold cloth, and an over dose of sleep tonight. Also, he might need some time _alone_."

I gave her an extra cold cloth, and left to go get him some sprit.

I saw Stella was walking with Will towards the Poseidon cabin, where they were keeping some of the sick campers.

I was really worried that soon the flu would spread to the romans that were here to visit.

I just want to bang my head on a wall for an hour because of all the drama around camp.

When I got to the dining pavilion to get some Sprit when I heard Chiron talking to someone through an Iris message.

"-if she gets hurt on this quest I will kill you."

"Lord Poseidon are you going to do this every time one of your children go on a quest?"

"Yes a will. I did it every time Percy went on a quest so I will when Riley goes on one."

Well this is new. Poseidon is actually a good parent.

"Also this might be the only child Artemis and I will have so I don't want her to die and have to spend years in Tartarus."

I keep on forgetting that Riley is also the daughter of Artemis. That must be very weird for her.

I got my Sprit secretly and then slowly backed out.

I ran back to the infirmary. "Here's the Sprit."

"It took you long enough, he almost can't talk." I raised an eyebrow at Percy and all he did was sit there, with his eyes forward, not looking at anything.

I noticed that Travis and Leah haven't left yet.

"Oh yeah, Leah and Travis."

"Yeah?" They said at the same time, a hint of fear in their voices.

"You might want to run. You woke up Percy when he was resting."

They ran faster than a mouse being chased by a cat.

I ran after them, with my sword in hand. "Come back here you little demons. I will kill you." I shouted at them.

**(Mary's POV)**

I was starting to get really worried.

Campers were falling sick every day! And we might not have the right amount of medicine for them.

If we don't find out how to stop the flu from spreading then the whole camp could get infected and then we would all die.

Ok that might of bit of dramatic.

Anyway, I have no time to work on my song. It's about Riley and Connor. Or Ronnor and Ciley. The Aphrodite cabin is still debating on the name.

Speaking of the Aphrodite cabin, they will pay big bucks for a good love song and that means more instruments.

Hopefully soon someone else will take my shift on working so I can work on it.

Back to the important stuff. Percy has touched a lot of things and has had the flu virus for a long time.

It's going to be almost impossible to stop the spreading.

On a completely different note, I wonder how Leo is doing. I mean, he hasn't been well since stupid Calypso went all, 'I don't like you so go away.' On him.

I miss who he talks about machines. And when he burst into flames when he's embarrassed and excited.

Wait.

Is that Annabeth yelling I hear?

I better go or someone will die, and we can't afford anyone else joining the dead.

**Author's Note**

**November and December and my busies months so don't be surprised if I don't update every week. I try at 2 weeks at most. Anyway I wanted to let you know that the one-shot that I promised will be coming in next week.**

**Today's Questions(Yeah, more than one)**

**Do you like Ronnor or Ciley more?**

**Do you have any events that you would like to see happen? If I can work in I will add it.**

**FLAME ON!**


End file.
